Run Away
by Miss-moi-hehehe
Summary: Needs a better title.... Basicly about four girls run away from boarding school and meet up with the BBA people . Will friendships be found? Perhaps love, but most importantly will they? ReiOc KaiOc JosephOc MystelOc


Hi! Well, I'm new here, and this is my first story, so bare with me. So, here's the character profiles, and ya… well here we go! Enjoy!

Author's note I do not own beyblade I only own, the oc's.

Character Profiles

Name: Isabelle Pearson

Age: 15

Hair: Blonde with gold and brown streaks medium length dead straight

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'4

Body: Small/slim

Best Friend: Beatrice, Elizabeth, and Sapphira

Beyblades?: Never ever

Bitbeast: NONE

Beyblade: Zip-a-dee-doo-dah

Outfit: Grey sweat capri's with a black tank-top, running shoes that are mainly white

Past: Born to a wealthy family who ignored her, and sent her off to boarding school. She loves them dearly but couldn't stand being ignored. At the age of 9 she ran away from the boarding school, with her best friends. Her parent's really didn't care. (.

Crush: Mystel

Personality: Bubbly, kind, caring, smart, lovable, adorable, and free spirited

Name: Beatrice Nightingale

Age: 15

Hair: Cheastnut brown medium length, wavy

Eyes: hazel

Height: 5'3

Body: slim

Best Friend: Isabelle, Sapphira, and Elizabeth

Beyblades?: Never ever

Bitbeast: NONE **gasp**

Beyblade: Doesn't have one, does she even no what one is???

Outfit: Yellow tank top, black soccer shorts, white running shoes

Past: Her parents are scientists, and thought she could get a better education at boarding school. She ran away with her best friends, and told her parents she wanted to be an explorer and explore. They couldn't care less.

Crush: Rei

Personality: Athletic, energetic, kind, out going, impatient

Name: Elizabeth Thomas

Age: 15

Hair: Red, perfect curls, medium/long hair

Eyes: Emerald

Height: 5'5

Body: Slim with perfect curves

Best Friend: Isabelle, Beatrice, Sapphira

Beyblades?: No!

Bitbeast: Nope

Beyblade: Of course! NOT!!!!

Outfit: Emerald green short dress with leggings

Past: Her parents died when she was very young, and she was sent to boarding school to become a proper lady. When she ran away there was no one to contact so the school deleted all proof of her existence at the school so it wasn't their problem any more and no one could sue.

Crush: Kai

Personality: Very formal, lady like, kind, polite, can be a bit stuck up at times, beautiful, loving

Name: Sapphira Jurgen

Age: 15

Hair: Black and shoulder length, straight

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'2

Body: skinny

Best Friend: Isabelle, Beatrice, and Elizabeth

Beyblades?: Yep!

Bitbeast: Griffolyon-light

Beyblade: Yellow with a black trim

Outfit: sky blue halter top, with a black mini skirt, and black running shoes.

Past: She's the sister of none other than Robert from the Magestics. She was born in the castle and lived there until Robert took a passion in blading, and left their home to battle. She couldn't stand living with her parents since they drove her insane a lot of the time since they were very proper and she just wanted to have fun!

Crush: Joseph

Personality: A bit of a rebel, hyper, fun loving, and sarcastic

Chapter 1 The beginning

"Don't leave me like this!" Elizabeth Thomas cried out to her racing friends. They were out of the school grounds and down the road heading towards freedom.

" Then start running!" Sapphira yelled sprinting over the cement, easily beating her competitors.

" How on EARTH do you expect me to run in a dress!" Elizabeth asked/yelled, yet again to her friends. No answer.

" Impossible" Elizabeth mumbled, taking off her shoes and lifting her dress slightly so it would be easier to run. And with a glare towards their direction, she was off.

The tree's and fence's of the small town in Japan, weaving through the few people on the streets at this hour of the morning, the sun just beginning to rise.

Hew friends slowly came into view just as a, " I WON!" Filled the air.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she finally reached her friends Sapphira victory dancing and sticking her tongue out at the three of them.

" Big whoop" Beatrice said oh so enthusiastic at the fact that her rather little friend had just beat her in a race when SHE was supposed to be the athletic one.

" Aw… common' there's still lots of time to beat me, we have the rest of eternity to race" Sapphira encouraged her friend. Beatrice, smilied at her friends attempt no, it didn't work but, at least she tried.

" Right, and where exactly will the rest of eternity take us? As in, where are we going?" Isabelle asked looking at the rising sun.

" We shall follow our hearts and then we shall find eternal happiness." Sapphira cried dramaticly hugging Isabelle, with a look of triumph on her face" Isn't it wonderful" Sapphira sighed.

" Right, and exactly how long will it take us to get to "eternal happiness" because, unless were there by the end of the day, were gonna have to sleep outside. And I'm not, under any circumstances sleeping outside, where's there's bugs, animals, and stalkers." Elizabeth scoffed.

" Fine, ruin ALL my fun, if you really want to know, were going to Tokyo, there, we can find more opportunities and start a fresh new life!" Sapphira scolwed.

" How far is Tokyo from here?" Isabelle asked.

" Not far at all" Sapphira responded, proud of finally having the answer to something.

" Right, and you would know this how…?" Beatrice asked waiting for an immediate response.

"Um, that sign over there" Sapphira responded pointing towards a large sign with Tokyo, one mile ahead.

" Oh, right!" Beatrice responded embarresed.

" ONE MILE!!!!! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RUN ONE MILE!!!! MY FEET ARE ALREADY BLISTERED FROM THAT RUN SINCE YOU HAD TO LEAVE ME!!!" Elizabeth screeched.

" All in favour of stopping at the first building we come to for a break say I," Beatrice commanded.

" I!" The other three responded.

" Then it's settled, the next stop, we'll stop" Isabelle concluded walking on.

Ten minutes later

" I spy with my little eye, a BUILDING!!!!" Sapphira yelled.

" YES!" Elizabeth yelled with a look on her face as if she had won the lottery. The four girls ran into the building.

" Flight 101 on route to Chicago, is ready to board, thank you for your patients. First, any passengers travelling with small, children, or anyone who may need extra assistance may board." The announcer announced.

" An airport, interesting…" Beatrice said examining the terminal.

" Sapphira?" A voice came from behing.

" Wha-, ROBERT!!!!" Sapphira yelled tackeling the grinning purple haired man.

" What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in boarding school?" Robert asked conserned.

" We ran away" Sapphira answered simply.

" Why!?!" Robert asked with consern.

" Just didn't like it" Sapphira answered dully," Anyways, why are you here"

" Oh, I'm here for a beybladeing tournament, with the rest of my team" Robert said looking proud that he had a team.

" Cool"

" So, who are these people"

" You mean my friends" Sapphira glared," Right, this is, Isabelle, Beatrice, and Elizabeth.

" Pleasure to meet you" Elizabeth said sticking out her hand.

" Pleasure indeed" Robert smilied. " Yes, well, this is my team, Enrique, Oliver, and Johnny"

" She's your sister… YOU have a sister..." Johnny responded surprised.

" Yes" Robert said rolling his eyes.

" Right" Johnny said rubbing the back of his head.

" So, where are you headed?" Robert asked.

" Tokyo…" Isabelle said rolling her eyes.

" Really? Want to come with us, were headed there too, you can stay and watch thr tournament, unless you have other plans…"

" Um, other than, 'following our hearts' nope!" Sapphira smilied.

" Right… ok so let's go then…" Robert said walking back out the door.

" Um, one question, we don't have to walk do we?" Elizabeth asked.

" Um, we have a limo" Enrique responded.

" YES finally the treatmeant I deserve"

" Ok…"

At the BBA place

" Well, we gotta go get ready…, you guys can go find seats or something" Oliver said.

" That's fine" Isabelle started " let's go then"

The beggning of the tournament

" THIS IS SO COOL" Sapphira sqweeled," I've always wanted to see a tournament!"

" Ew… are you kidding, the seats are disgusting, and the guy beside me smells" Elizabeth groaned.

" Hey!" The guy complained.

" Sorry, but here's a new word for you vocabulary, SHOWER!" Elizabeth started. Moments later they were in a full out battle. Beatrice rolled her eyes at them.

Ok… well please review as I said, I'm new so, just bare with me for a while…. ) THANK YOU FOR READING and most importantly… TOODLES POODLES!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYY

Part 2… Heyy I'm BACK miss me???

Sapphira's pov

" Congrat's bro" You said smiling at your brother.

" Thanks"

" Well Who do we have here" Mr. Dickinson, said approaching you.

" Oh, this is my sister Sapphira and her friends"

" Pleasure to meet you" Elizabeth said sticking out her hand. _Suck up…_

" Pleasure's mine, so what brings you here"

" Oh, just spending some time with my brother, and my friends…"

" That's great that he'll have some support while he's going throught the competitions"

" Right, what exactly are the competitions for?"

" Oh, BEGA has challenged us, and were trying to make a team to face them"

" Cool, when's the game"

" Oh, the day after tommorow…, I guess were starting a little late eh? Oh well, we'll have to work with what we have right? Anyways, I better be off bye for now!"

" Bye" You smilied.

" Ok, why didn't you tell me any of this before, and who's bega... ?"

" Sapphira, I've seen you for not even a day, anywyas, I have to go, I'll be back in a bit just wait here will you?"

" Fine… " You mumbled glaring at him.

" Who are you ?" A voice came from behind. All three of you turned to see Mariah staring at you.

" Oh, were friends of Robert, well she's his sister " Isabelle said, smiling notioning towards you at the word sister.

" I'm Mariah, and this is Gary, Kevin, Lee, and Rei."

" I'm Elizabeth, pleasure to meet you"

" I'm Isabelle, but you can call me belle"

" Sapphira" You said blankly not really in a social mood, your brother had crushed your spirt.

" And, I'm Beatrice" Bea, smilied a tint of pink in her cheeks, when she met Rei's gaze. You smirked. _Aw… Bea and Rei sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes- uh-oh ­_ It was that moment you realized that the seemingly happy Mariah, was suddenly not so happy. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked like she could kill Beatrice… she knew what was going on… uh oh… She opened her mouth to say something, _ think Sapphira THINK _

" So…. Wonderful weather were having" You said nervously, everyone looked at you like you were insane" What! I was just making an observation?"

" Right…." Belle said looking at you like you were an alien

"Well we better get going BYE!" You said dragging them away.

" WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT" Bea cried.

" Um, I just saved you"

" HOW DID YOU SAVE ME I HAD SOMETHING WITH REI THERE!!!!"

" Did you even look at Mariah"

"You mean…"

" Uh ya! "

" You mean their…"

" I'm really sorry Bea"

" It's ok, I mean I just met him, I mean I shouldn't get ahead of myself


End file.
